


Love me some pie

by sofiaaaaa



Series: All The Ways To Use (And Not Use) A Kitchen [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, spoiler alert; they fail, their attempt to cook was as successful as my attempt to write a fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2019-04-14 21:23:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14144859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sofiaaaaa/pseuds/sofiaaaaa
Summary: Liam and Theo decide to cook for Liam's parents and everything goes as planned.





	Love me some pie

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea how this happened... but oh well! 
> 
> Okay so this is for the Queen of Hell, the Addict Satan, the Spiral Satan, my favorite Old Lady, the Lady with the peaches and the Ghost that knows everything, because you all are the best! 
> 
> Also, English isn't my first language and this hasn't been beta read so I'm sorry for any errors, feel free to point them out.

“Okay, last time I’m asking. Are you sure you know how to do this?” 

“I told you, _yes_. Dude, don't worry, I got this, I watch a lot of cooking shows." Liam says with too much confidence to be reassuring, as he shoves the pan in the oven. 

“Do you even know how the oven works?” he asks because seriously, has Liam even cooked before in his life? Since when did he become an expert? 

“Of course I do!” He replies, actually sounding offended. "Alright, now we have to wait for half an hour and it'll be ready, hopefully before mom and dad come home. I can't believe it took you twenty minutes to cut the apples" he says like they didn't start to cook an hour later because Liam was in the _mood_.

"Well excuse me for wanting to do it right." 

"Yeah, yeah whatever" he says as he walks to where Theo is sitting and lowers himself, one leg on either side of the chair so he is sitting on Theo's lap. "You know... we still have 30 minutes before it’s ready..." 

"Liam." He tries to warn him but Liam's already kissing his neck and making it really _hard_ for him to find the strength to stop him. "Liam! You know what happened the last time. Your parents will be home any minute now" he finally says pushing Liam away from his neck. Jenna and David might be cool but having walked to your son and his boyfriend having sex in the kitchen once in a lifetime is more than enough.

"Tskk sometimes you’re really not fun" he pouts. "Is the pie ready yet?" 

"You literally just put it in the oven" Theo says and Liam pouts even more. God, he really is a puppy. 

"No pie, no dick, what am I supposed to do now?" Well, a very filthy puppy. 

"Come on, I can kick your ass at Mario Kart until it’s ready." 

** 

"Boys, we're home!" They hear Jenna say and walk with David into the living room.

Liam literally jumps from his seat when he sees them “You’re here! Great! We made food – yes, of course, we know how to cook, Mom –“ he answers when Jenna looks at him in disbelief “Just sit here, we’re gonna get everything ready.”

**

Well… the pie doesn’t look like the one from the site they found the recipe, but you can’t judge a book by its cover, right? 

Liam looks at it thoughtfully with a slight frown. “Uhm… okay you can try first.”  
Theo raises an eyebrow, but he cuts the pie into pieces and takes one. And oh… _wow_ … this tastes even worse than it looks. His displeasure must be obvious because Liam rolls his eyes and grabs the fork from his hand before he speaks. 

"You're always so picky. Let me try it." He takes a bite and yeap, that’s definitely not how a pie is supposed to taste. It takes him only two seconds to spit it in the sink "Jesus, that’s awful, how the fuck did you eat it?" He asks with a disgusted look on his face. 

"Thank God you knew what you were doing, huh?" Theo smirks, but then immediately places a kiss on Liam's forehead and pulls him into a hug when he sees him pouting. He knows how excited he was that they were going to cook for his parents. 

"Shut up" Liam mumbles against his neck. 

"Hey, don't worry, I'm sure the next time it'll be perfect" Liam pulls away from the hug, a big smile on his face.

"We're gonna cook again?" He asks with such an excitement that Theo can’t help but laugh.

"Mhm, whenever you want" He replies and watches as Liam’s eyes light up even more. 

"You're the best!" He gives Theo a quick hug and then says louder "Moooom. Change of plans, the food will be ready in a few hours, I hope you're not too hungry. Come on ,Theo, get the apples." 

"Wait, what?" He definitely did not mean _right now_ when he said _whenever_. Thankfully, once again Jenna saves the day. 

"The pizza will be here in twenty minutes. Now get your asses over here, it's movie time. We can watch "Tangled", your favorite, Liam. Come on."

Theo drags him to the living room as Liam keeps grumbling.  
"I can't believe my own mother doesn't have faith in my cooking skills. And that's _not_ my favorite movie, I just happen to have seen it a couple of times..." He stops whining when they settle into the couch, curled up next to each other, with Liam’s head resting on Theo’s chest. 

"Or 50" Theo hears Jenna whispering and David chuckling but Liam's already too busy watching the movie and Rapunzel’s hair to even notice it.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, they were gonna eat pie for dinner, because everything else I could think was too complicated. But they ended up eating pizza so it doesn't matter! :D


End file.
